Harry Potter & Problems With Time
by tdub585
Summary: Harry is sent back in time when he is caught in the explosion of a time turner. Now he is eleven years old and Voldemort still wants him dead. Can the love of one Gabrielle Delacour help Harry through his these hard times? Follow link to read the previous chapters /u/4061457/tdub69
1. A Closer Bond

"Arry, what 'appened?" Gabrielle asked worriedly when Harry returned to their private room the next morning.

"I lost my memories..."

"All of zem?" She asked, her face twisting in concern.

"No, just the ones Dumbledore gave me," Harry answered, walking over and plopping down on the soft red couch.

Gabrielle followed suit and sat next to him. He moved over to make more room for her and then put an arm around her.

"Gabrielle?"

"Hmm?"

"Is...is there a way to brake the bond?" He hated to ask; he was afraid she would take it as a sign that he didn't love her anymore.

"I don't know, but we can ask Maman and Papa when we visit over ze 'olidays," she surprised him by saying.

"I love you Gabrielle, and I don't need some bond to tell me that...especially one that puts you in danger," he said, running his fingers through her soft hair,

"Arry. I weesh you would stop acting older zen you are. Eet ees tiring," she said with an air of annoyance.

"I'm not acting Gabrielle!" Harry cried, jumping from the couch and beginning to pace. "I almost died in the Chamber, and that means so did you!"

"So zen you must be more careful!" Gabrielle said forcefully, eyes boring into him.

"Please...I don't want something to happen to you...not if it can be helped," he said, trying to make her hear the desperation in his voice.

Gabrielle slowly got to her feet and walked to where Harry stood. She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Arry, bond or no I don't sink I could live without you,"

she said softly.

Harry stared into Gabrielle's startlingly blue eyes; he looked away into the dying fire after a while, afraid he would get lost in the fierce gaze of his love.

"Fine, we can let it be for now," he said, finally giving in.

Gabrielle yelped and launched herself at Harry, who planted a firm kiss on her full lips.

"I meesed you 'Arry," Gabrielle said when they broke apart.

Harry groaned.

"What eez ze matter? Do you not feel well?"

"No I just remembered; I have twenty-four inches for Snape by second period!"

""Come on, breakfast isn't over yet and you look 'ungry," Gabrielle said taking Harry's hand. "I weel 'elp you weeth your essay."

-HP&PWT-

"The DA is going to have to choose a new leader; I don't remember enough," Harry told the Weasley twins when they ambushed him at breakfast.

"Nobody can make it work like you though, Harry!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air and drawing several curious looks from the other tables.

"Yeah mate. Most of those people were only there because you were," George agreed.

"Well I _might _still go, I just won't be teaching, Harry argued. "It doesn't make much sense for me to be teaching everybody first year magic...especially when most of our recruits are fourth year and above."

"Not the same!" The twins said in unison, as a last resort.

"Geeve 'im some time,"Gabrielle said, looking up from checking Harry's essay. "E will figure somzing out."

the twins left and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks," he said gratefully, kissing Gabrielle lightly on the cheek. He kissed he again.

"What was ze second one for?"

"Just because," he replied, putting a wide smile on her beautiful young face.

"'Arry, I sink you should let Moody 'elp you," She said seriously, instantly changing the mood.

He shook his head lightly.

I still know a lot of spells; all the ones I've learned without my memories anyway. Besides, I can always practice in the Room of Requirement. Last time I was in there, there were shelves stocked with spell books."

Gabrielle gave Harry a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything. Instead she finished checking Harry's potion essay and dug into her eggs and sausage.

-HP&PWT-

Potions cost Harry fifteen points because Snape declared that his essay was to good and that somebody else must have done his essay for him (for once he was right, but Harry was still fuming). Gabrielle shot Harry and apologetic look from the other side of the room where Snape put her with a Slytherin first year girl to seperate them. He just shrugged when Snape turned his back, saying silently that it wasn't her fault and that Snape would have docked him points anyway. Other than that little incident, the day went very smoothly. Harry even won five points from Professor Flitwick for performing a perfect Levitation Charm on his first try.

-HP&PWT-

"Can you believe eet ees 'Alloween tomorrow already?" Gabrielle asked later that night as she and Harry lay under the covers of their king-size bed.

"Really?" Harry exclaimed astounded. The year really did seem like it was moving right along.

"Oui!"

He smiled; he always did when Gabrielle said something in French, because she would sometimes go on for minutes without realizing it, leaving everybody with a dumbstruck face.

"Close your eyes," Gabrielle breather in his ear, after a short silence where they did nothing but hold each other.

Harry gave her a questioning look but did as he was told.

Almost as soon as his eyes closed, he felt Gabrielle's soft lips on his, but something completely new was taking place. Gabrielle's tongue snaked out and tried pushing past his lips. Curious, he parted his lips enough that her tongue could continue on it's mission.

For several moments her tongue explored every bit of his mouth, teeth, gums; he soon picked up the courage to mimic her actions and their tongues began to dance around each other, fighting for control. It seemed to last for hours, but in reality the kiss could have only laster several minutes.

"What was that?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Ze French kiss," Gabrielle said with pride at having taught her one love something new. "I told you I would teach you. Eet was good, non?"

"Amazing," he said with a grin that seemed to stretch ear-to-ear.

They spent much of the night 'practicing' the French kiss, and didn't go to bed until the early hours of the morning.

Lunch the next day was great. The tabled were laden with every type of sweet and food imaginable. The feast ended with the ghosts performing a mock battle, which ended with Sir Nicholas being almost decapitated by the Bloody Baron. The whole school (even the Slytherins) applauded and the ghosts bowed to their appreciative audience before floating through the walls and resuming whatever they had been doing.

Harry couldn't remember ever having so much fun, and having Gabrielle with him only made everything all the better. Like all good things though, it had to come to an end, and this case a very bad one.

"Get lost Potter, you're no better that You-Know-Who!" A Ravenclaw shouted as Harry passed him en route to the seventh floor.

Harry saw Gabrielle's face harden and she set chase after the boy. She caught him at the end of the short corridor.

"I warned you!" She thundered with surprising weight to her words. She whipped out her wand and fired a blue spell at him. The Ravenclaw's face appeared to grow little wings all over his face. "Next time I aim lower," She threatened, pointing her wand at the boy's private.

The Ravenclaw turned and ran through the crown of interested onlookers.

"Does anybody else 'ave somezing to say to 'Arry?" She asked threateningly. "You better 'ope not!" She grabbed Harry's hand and led him back up to the seventh floor.

Harry immediately locked himself in the bathroom, stripped, and sat in the shower with no intention of ever leaving the room.

After a long while, he heard knocking on the door; he ignored it and the knocking became aggravated.

"Arry? 'Arry, are you okay? You 'ave been in zer a long time."

Still Harry ignored her. He just wanted to be alone and allowed to think in peace.

There was a loud bang and the door was blasted open; in stalked an angry yet worried Gabrielle in her plain white nightgown.

"Arry, everyzing will be okay," She said softly in a voice that made Harry want to believe her, but he knew nothing was okay.

"What is okay about everybody thinking I'm the next Dark Lord?" He shouted at her; and then, "I'm sorry..."

Gabrielle shrugged off her nightgown and stepped into the large shower with Harry, who turned his head and averted his eyes.

"Am I too ugly to look at?" Gabrielle asked.

"N-no," Harry stuttered.

"So look at me!"

Harry looked over at the naked girl next to him. She was sitting down with her legs pulled up and together with her arm resting on her knees. Her silver hair shined and her skin seemed to glow under the light rain of the shower. Gabrielle made no move to hide anything from his wandering gaze, but rather seemed to invite him to look on.

His gaze dropped lower but then he averted his eyes. _Not there, that's too private_, he thought.

Gabrielle scooted closer, until their shoulders were touching, and began tracing the scars on his back; he shuddered at the contact. Gabrielle's gentle touch was still a new experience and he was unused to her kindness.

They sat in silence for a while and Gabrielle continued to trace the scar.

"Zer are spell zat make scars go away," Gabrielle said quietly.

"They have to stay."

"Why?"

"Dumbledore says I have to spend a week each summer at the Dursley's...it would only be worse if they saw the scars were gone..." He said reluctantly.

"But zat makes no sense, why would zey do zat?"

"Because I'm a Freak! Now can we please not talk about this anymore?"

"I am glad you are coming to live with us 'Arry. I sink I could not stand to be away from you for so long."

Harry put his arm around her and pulled her into a kind of awkward sideways hug.

Gabrielle giggled and blushed.

"What?"

"You seem to 'ave a leetle problem." She giggled again and Harry saw her gaze drop and followed it.

He blushed ant tried to hide himself when he saw that he was hard.

"Zer is no point hiding eet 'Arry. I 'ave already seen it," She said, checking him out.

As embarrassed as he was, Harry knew she was right, so he put his hands back at his side where they originally were.

"This is awkward..." Harry mumbled.

Gabrielle gave a suppressed chuckle in response.

Harry started laughing.

"What now?"

"Did you see that Ravenclaw's face when you pointed your wand between his legs?!" Harry howled.

Gabrielle's face broke into a large, toothy smile.

"You didn't have to do that Gabrielle, but thanks...a lot," Harry said sincerely.

"Nothing but ze best for my 'Arry," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

All of the sudden the water went ice cold. Gabrielle yelped and jumped out of the shower, closely followed by Harry.

"Arry, can we move ze portraits out of ze bedroom tonight?" Gabrielle asked after they had dried off and sat cuddled on the soft red couch in front of a blazing fire.

"Course, I'll do it now."

Using _Wingardium Leviosa,_ Harry floated the handful of pictures out of the bedroom and into the living room. He floated them up to bare spots on the walls and they magically stuck themselves. The portraits were not at all happy about being moved from their respective placed after having hanged there son long. One portrait of and old wrinkly lady with white hair and deep violet robes shouted several rude comments about Harry and eventually struck gold when she called Harry's mom a whore. He was about to cast a cutting jinx at it when a jet of flame caught the portrait. Harry looked over to see Gabrielle brandishing her wand at the ashes that was the rude old lady.

"Sorry," he said to the rest of the portraits, "bedroom is kinda a private place."

"Not for ones as young as yourselves!" Said the portrait of a man that looked remarkably like Dumbledore.

"Hold on, good point," he agreed. He turned to Gabrielle who was watching him from the couch. "Why do you want them out?"

"I can't sleep with people watching me," she said.

"Fair enough."

Gabrielle had ceased to surprise Harry a long time ago...or so he though. But that night Gabrielle announced that she would, and he should to, be sleeping in the buff.

"So _that's _what you wanted the portraits out!"

"Oui," she said.

She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her knickers and slid them down to her ankles and then stepped out of them before climbing into bed.

"Are you okay, Gabrielle?"

"What do you mean," She asked, genuinely confused.

"You've been acting...strange, lately," he elaborated.

"Does zis bother you?"

"Uh...not really, I guess," he admitted.

"Zen what is ze problem?"

Harry shrugged, kicked off his boxers, and climber onto the bed next to Gabrielle.

She ran one of her impossibly soft hands over the scar on Harry's thigh.

"I still sink you should get zese healed," she said, concern in her voice.

"Not unless you want me to end up with more," Harry said in a hard voice.

"Arry! You should not joke about zese sings!" Gabrielle cried, and then she saw the ghostly look on his face and realized that he wasn't joking, not joking at all. "Zose people had better 'ope zat zey do not end up in ze same room as I!"

Harry had a hard time trying not to laugh. The angrier Gabrielle got, the more pronounced her accent became.

"Gabrielle, you know I love you more than anything, right?"

"Oui 'Arry. And I, you."

With that she pressed her body against Harry's and their lips met in a fierce kiss. Their tongues once more began an intricate dance of love and passion.

Harry smiled through their kiss as Gabrielle moaned. He had though that he was a bad kisser but apparently that wasn't the case.

Harry, as if possessed, knew exactly what to do. He slowly kneaded her just budding breasts and deepened the kiss. After continuing for a while, Harry slid one hand down and lightly squeezed Gabrielle's bum, earning an appreciative hum.

In return, she moved one of her amazingly soft hands between his legs and grasped his already stiff member and pumped a few times, causing Harry's hips to buck.

The hand on her bum moved and began moving up and down her inner thigh; a small shiver wracked Gabrielle's small body and Harry took it as a sign to continue. He placed the hand on her stomach and slowly moved it down until he felt the heat radiating from her sex. He began moving his hand in small circles, getting another shiver of anticipation from his beautiful French lover.

As if in retaliation for making her wait, Gabrielle pumped Harry's manhood a couple times and then stopped.

Getting the hint, Harry quickly sunk his index finger into Gabrielle.

"Mmm..." Gabrielle moaned.

He pumped his finger in and out for maybe a minute before adding a second finger, which easily slid into the well-lubed cavity.

"Oh 'Arry!" Gabrielle cried. A huge tremor shook her body and she lay still for a moment with a dazed look on her face.

"Sank you 'Arry; now eet ees your turn," she said breathlessly.

"You don't have to do anything Gabrielle, I'm already happy as can be," he said truthfully.

"I know I don't 'ave to, but I want to."

She had Harry sit up and then she took him in hand. She worked furiously for several minutes before groaning, Harry tensed and his seed spewed over Gabrielle's hand.

"Zer, all done." She grabbed her wand from the spindly bedside table, waved it, and muttered _Scourgify_; the mess cleaned itself up.

"That...was great. I love you Gabrielle," Harry said in between breaths.

She didn't say anything. She just cuddled up to Harry and closed her eyes. Harry followed her example and instantly drifted off into a very good dream involving Gabrielle.

-HP&PWT-

"Hey Potter!" Called a Slytherin first year as Harry walked to his last class for the week.

"What?" Harry asked sharply, turning to face the boy, who he recognized as James Giles, the Slytherin that was in Harry's boat at the beginning of the year.

"What's the deal with you and that French whore?" Harry's wand was in his pocket, so he cocked his fist back and punched the boy (who looked a lot like Draco) right on the nose, and he felt a satisfying crunch that was the Snake's nose breaking under Harry's knuckles.

"You're only lucky she's not here too or you'd be missing something pretty important!" Harry called after the retreating boy.

"What was zat about?" Gabrielle asked when she walked up to Harry a second later.

"Nothing, house rivalry," He replied half-truthfully.

"Mhm, come on; lets not be late for class." Gabrielle grabbed a reluctant Harry's hand, sending jolts of pain up to his brain, and he realized that he must have broke something in his hand. He didn' say anything though,which proved to be very difficult with her vice-like grip. _History of Magic...whoopy,_Harry though. _At least it's the last class; and he could probably get out of it to go to Madame Pomfrey to heal his hand. _

-To Be Continued-


	2. Deep In Thought

When Gabrielle woke up a few days later, Harry was no in bed, nor in living room, and not in the bathroom either. She deicded that he must have went down to breakfast early, so thats where she went too.

She didnt see him sitting at any of the house tables, so she tried asking around. After asking a couple dozen poeople from every house, a third year Gryffindor finally said she saw him walking around on the second floor.

"Thanks you," Gabrielle said, rushing off to find him.

She was worried about Harry; throughout the week he had been sinking into depression and his thoughts were turning dark.

It took her 10 minutes to make it to the second floor because the stairs kept changing on her. She looked in all the classrooms, which were empty for the holiday, and could not find him in any of them. Finally she made it to a door marked "Girls-OUT OF ORDER." She pushed the door open in time to se Harry step into a tube inside the sinks. The passage began to seal, but Gabrielle jumped into the tube just in time before it closed immeditely behind her.

She slid down a long tone tunnel at a very fast speed, and then shot out onto a hard floor coverd in small, crunchy, pieces of...something.

She lit her wand with a spell she learned in charms the week before and held it high above her head, illuminating the room ans showing that the crunching was coming from tiny animals bones covering the entire floor.

A shrill scream came from Gabrielle and she took off down the only tunnel she could see. She ran down the tunnel, scrambled over some rocks where there had been a cave-in some years ago and ran into a small cavern. She stopped in her tracks, not sure what to do. _How could I have lost him! I was right behind him! _

She slowed down to a quick walk and passed into a tunnel on the other side of the room, wich promtly opened into another cavern_. Merde, when does it end!_

She saw a crumpled up something, it must've been sixty feet long when it was streched out. She walked up to examine it. It was a snake skin! She held in her scream this time, but fled immediately down a tunnel and stepped trhough some kind of doorway which opened into a huge cavern, but this cavern had more than just more rocks and tunnels. There was a long walkway, with stone snakes on either side. The walkway led to a colossal head carved into the far wall. It wasnt the head that caught her eye though, it was the huge skeleton of a snake, with fangs that were at least a foot long.

Harry was here, sitting on the ground next to the snake and holding his right forearm like he was in pain.

Gabrielle slowly approached him, careful to be quiet and not startle him. He heard her coming though; she could tell because his head, which he had been hanging with the look of defeat picked up. He didn't say anything or move anymore though, just sat there.

Gabrielle finished the ling walk and sat next to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"What eez eet?" She asked quietly.

"It's a basilisk...Dumbledore says I killed it in my second year here," he answered equaly quiet.

_"You _did zis?"

"Yeah..."

"Ow did you kill it?"

"With that sword in Dubledore's office,"

"Ok, why did you kiil it?"

"I had no choice. One of my friends was dying. Voldemort was possessing her and she was dying," he said stonily.

Harry started rubbing his arm again.

"You are hurt." Gabrielle said worriedly.

"No look," he said, pulling up his sleeve, "There's nothing there, its more like a ghost pain."

"From what?"

"I don't know..."

"Come 'Arry, you look tired."

Gabriiel pulled Harry up, and led him back to the small cavern with the slide. The slide turned into a flight of stone stairs and a grinding was echoing down them from the sink opening up.

They walked up the stairs hand-in-hand to the bathroom. They heard a wailing coming fom one of the stalls, but didn't stop to invstigate. They left the bathroom went out onto the grand staircase. The made their way slowly up the stairs, in no hurry to get where they were going. Finally they found themselves at the portrait outside their room,

"Gabrielle."

The portrait swung open and they stepped in.

The young French girl pushed Harry into their room and into bed. She pulled his shoes off and threw them into a corner of the room. She then pulled his shirt off and did the same with that, just throwing it somewhere on the floor. She unbuckled Harry's belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off.

She pulled a blanket over Harry.

"Get some sleep, my love," she said quietly, and he immediatly drifted off.

She kissed him gently on the forehead and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Breakfast was long over, so instead Gabrielle went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry had told her she needed to make more friends that just himself, and for now on she was going to do exactly what he wanted, unless it was going to hurt him in some way.

She didn't know the password though, as it was changed for something to do with Slytherins trying to get in. She decided to sit by the Fat Lady's portrait and wait for someone to come along and tell her the password.

As she sat there though, she began to think about Harry and herself. She loved him cery much and he loved her, that much she knew. Something wasn't right with him though, he had been pushing her away more and more. As time went on, she felt they were growing apart. She would have to think of something to set him staright.

"Forget the password?" Somebody asked.

She didn't even notice the young girl walk up to her.

"Yes."

"The password is Amimus," the girl said. "My name is Angelica."

"Gabrielle."


	3. The Coming Storm

Harry woke up late the same day covered in sweat. He had had another dream, or vision; whatever it was teffiried him to the point it woke him up. He tried to remember what happened but he couldn't. The only thing he could remember was a name...Pettigrew. He tried to go back to sleep but gave up after only ten minutes. It was dark outside, and he guessed it was about midnight.

He rolled Gabrielle of of his arm, careful not to wake her. She grunted in her sleep at the disturbance, but appeared to still be asleep. He slid slowly from under the blankets and tiptoed to the door of their room. He opened it slowly, hoping against hope that it wouldn't creak for once. His prayers were answerd for once in his life and the door quietly swung open. He stepped into the living room and pulled the door shut, this time only getting a quiet squeak.

He stopped and listed for a minute, making sure she was sound asleep before he moved on. He made his way to the bathroom, stripped down, and stepped into the shower. He turned the water as hot as he could stand it and leaned against the wall, reveling in the warmth.

He stayed under the running water for over an hour, long after the water had turned cold. He remembered more from his nightmare, but not much. A red flash enveloping the one called Pettigrew; Pettigrew screaming and falling to the floor writhing in pain.

Finally Harry couldn't stand the cold and longer and turned off the water. Shivering slightly, he grabbed a towl from the rack next to the door and hastily dried himself off.

Still wearing nothing but his towel, he walked into the living room and took a seat in the armchair closest to the fire, and let his mind wander. He thought about Voldemort, Gabrielle, the wonder that was magic, andhis new life with the Delecours. It was soon to be Christmas and he would be visiting them; no, he wasn't visiting, he was going home...home. That word echoes in his mind, bouncing off his skull like his voice would bounce off the walls in a castle corridor.

Harry woke up at midday, covered in a blanket. He must have fallen asleep and Gabrielle took care of him. He quickly realized how hungry he was. He thew off the blanket and made his way into the room, where he clothed himself. Gabrielle was gone; he assumed she was already in the Great Hall.

Sure enough when he made it to the Gryffindor table he saw Gabrielle sitting with another girl. He took a seat opposite them and dug into the food that had magically appeared on his golden plate.

"Ow did you sleep, 'Arry? Did it happen again?" Gabrielle asked, careful not to mention his dreams. They didn't want to give everybody another reason to think Harry was crazy.

"I slept great," Harry said, swallowing a rather large bit of chicken. "On the second try anyway."

The young girl sitting to Gabrielle's right shot Gabrielle a confused look.

"Oh 'Arry, this is Angelica."

"Nice to meet you, Angelica," Harry said extending his hand across the table.

Angelica hesitantly took his hand and gave it a quick shake before dropping it and turning to her food again.

Harry just barely managed to take reign of his anger and hold in the outburst that was building up. He really didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize Gabrielle's friendship with the girl.

"I have to go," Harry said, taking one last bite of potato.

"Where?"

"Professor Moody's. I'm going to see if he'll still train me."

"Can I come?" Gabrielle asked him.

"I don't see why not," he replied. "Come on."

Gabrielle bid farewell to her friend and they made their way to the end of the long table. Gabrielle took Harry's hand into her own and they began the journey to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, where they could hopefully find Moody who was not at the staff table.

"What did you dream this time?" Gabrielle asked as soon as they were away from prying ears.

"I can't remember much. Just a man named Pettigrew getting cursed." He answered slowly.

They walked in silence for the rest of the way. They entered the DADA room and made their way to the other side, were the door to the professor's office was and before Harry knocked, Moody's gravely voice told them to enter.

"How'd you know we were here?" Harry asked.

"I got proximity spells set up all over this room," Moody chuckled. "Can never be to careful, eh Mr. Potter?"

"No sir."

"Well what do you want?"

"I wondered if you'd teach Gabrielle and I how to fight?" Harry answered timidly, very much intimidated by the fierce ex-auror.

"Six o'clock, as soon as term resumes. Don't be late."

"Thanks you, sir."

"Go on now, get out of here," Moody said.

-HP&PWT-

"I can't wait to go home tomorrow, I miss mamma, and papa, and Fleur," Gabrielle said, happily awaiting the next day.

"I can't believe I have a place I'm happy calling home," Harry said quietly.

Gabrielle adjusted her position so she could give Harry a quick hug.

"Arry, zer is an owl at zee window."

Harry went to the window and let the owl in. He untied the latest copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and handed it to Gabrielle, before digging out the owl's payment and putting it in the pouch around his leg. He flew away and Harry closed the window.

"Anything interesting?"

"You are not mentioned, but they did a piece about the fight in the Chamber," She replied lazily.

"_Dark Lord Sighted!" _Harry read. "If every Voldemort sighting was real, there would have to be a thousand of them."

Gabrielle shuddered at that thought. "Isn't one Dark Lord enough?"

"A muggle mother and her two daughters were killed by dark magic, and this one here says three half-bloods were murdered. It's getting worse out there Gabrielle, and I haven't done a thing about it," Harry Said bitterly.

"Arry. You are an eleven year old boy, what _can _you do besides get yourself hurt?"

"I want to fight. I feel useless here," he said with a quietness belaying his anger.

"You are not useless 'Arry; you are a symbol of hope. You make people wan to fight back just by being alive! You may not realize it, but everybody else knows how important you are!"

-To Be Continued-


	4. Christmas At The Delacours

Early the next morning, Harry and Gabrielle were summoned to McGonagall's office.

"You two will floo directly from my office, to your home in France," she informed them as they stood around the Head of House's elaborate stone fireplace.

"I assume you both know how this works?"

Harry and Gabrielle both nodded in response.

"Good. Mrs. Delacour, if you would," McGonagall said, holding out a miniscule cauldron of the sparkling floo powder.

Gabrielle took a pinch of the powder, and stepped under the high mantle. She merely said "home" and threw the powder at her feet. Green flames shot up and enveloped Gabrielle, and then she was gone; thousands of miles away she shot out of another fireplace in France.

"Mr. Potter…do at least make an effort to stay out of trouble," the stern professor said softly.

With a large grin, Harry followed Gabrielle through the fireplace, and for the first time in his life, he came through on his feet; he was immediately swept up in an embrace, and the smell of lilac greeted his senses.

"Hullo Mrs. Delacour," Harry said happily and returned the hug.

She released him, and his hand was taken and shook by a chipper looking Mr. Delacour. Immediately after that, one Fleur Delacour swept down and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks. He blushed madly, but managed to hide it by pretending to cough and covering his face until he felt the color subside.

"It's so good to have yourself and Gabrielle home, 'Arry!" Appoline said, and Jean and Fleur nodded at her words.

"It's good to be back," He said with a smile.

"Now come into ze kitchen, we have a nice breakfast prepared for you," Appoline said, leading everybody down a hallway directly to their left, down a couple steps; they took a right at the bottom of the steps and found themselves in a magnificent kitchen, which also serves as a dining room when they weren't entertaining guests, with a long wooden table, high ceiling, and spotless counters.

"Gabrielle is in ze powder room, she will be down shortly."

Everybody took a seat at the large mahogany table, and was careful to leave a seat next to Harry for Gabrielle. They sat in virtual silence for around five minutes before Gabrielle came running into the room; her hair was in a ponytail, which if possible, made her more beautiful than with her hair down, and wearing light blue pajamas. She took her seat next to Harry and flashed him a heart-melting smile., which he returned.

"Now we eat, and then you tell me about school," Appoline instructed.

-HP&PWT-

"'Arry! You can't just rush into danger like that!" It was Fleur, rather than Appoline or Jean, that blurted this out after he told them about the battle in the Chamber of Secrets .

"I didn't have a choice; nobody else would listen. Besides, that was kind of the whole point of the DA; to train and fight when needed."

"I weesh to know 'ow come Dumbledore deed not tell us about zis…" Appoline said quietly.

"I'll go send him an owl," Jean said, standing up from his place at the table, and taking his leave.

"Gabrielle, 'ow do you find 'Ogwarts?"

Before he heard Gabrielle's answer, Harry's vision turned black, and all sound in the Delacour residence was silenced. Instead, he was looking down a long black table, in a room with black walls, and a black floor. The room was scarcely light, but he could see the table was full of black-robed people, though he couldn't see their faces.

_"Lucius, what have you learned from your friends in the Ministry?"_

_ "The Potter boy is in France, my Lord. He no longer resides with his relatives in Little Whinging."_

_ "Excellent news. You have done well…for once. I suppose I cannot punish you now," he hissed._

_ "Severus?"_

_ "My Lord, I believe I know the cause of your pain."_

_ "Go on…"_

_ "The boy has found Love. Love in a living body."_

_ "Love?"_

_ "Love."_

_ "Goyle. Take it away!" He said, almost shouting the last word._

Harry woke up on the cold wood floor, and like when they first met long ago, in Diagon Alley, his first sight was two beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed French girls.

"We have to leave. They're coming," Harry gasped.

"Who is coming?" Fleur asked.

"Death Eaters; they're coming for me," He lied. They weren't coming for him, they were coming for Gabrielle. He didn't want her to know that though. Even if she wasn't safe, Harry knew that feeling safe was important.

"Let zem try!" Jean said, entering the room with a potion, "drink zis, you'll feel better."

"Zey will never get through the wards, not unless the Dark Lord himself pays us a visit."

"Now. Who wants to help decorate for tomorrow?" Appoline asked, hopefully.

"Uh, um…important Ministry work dear. Got to go," Jean said. He apparated away.

"I'll help," Harry said.

"Non, you need to rest," she replied.

"I'm fine, honestly. Happens all the time."

Appoline smiled at him and beckoned him and the girls into the drawing room. "Let's start here.

-HP&PWT-

Even with magic to speed up the process, most of the day was spent decorating the entire house and grounds to the small suburban mansion; even the unused rooms were decorated in case somebody were to poke their head in through the door, or at least, that's what Appoline told Harry. He suspected that the decorating was more of a distraction which he was fine with. Not having to overthink was a treat to Harry.

It was nine o'clock when they were done, and everybody was dead tired, especially since they were up much earlier than usual.

"Thank you for your help ,'Arry, Gabrielle, Fleur. I sink I will go to bed now; your father should be home soon."

Harry yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed too."

Gabrielle and Fleur both agreed, and off to bed they went. Harry, not quite remembering where their room was, followed Gabrielle up the stair, to the right, and to the room on the right, at the end of the hallway. Gabrielle gave Harry a small kiss before climbing under the covers next to him.

"I love you, Gabrielle."

"And I love you, 'Arry."

-HP&PWT-

When Harry woke up, he was alone in bed. He threw the covers off and stood. He looked around for his trunk which had been sent home ahead of him, and found it empty except a note. "**Dresser" **is all that it said. Harry walked across the room to the single large dresser in the room and pulled open the first drawer, and then the second, and finally the third before he found his clothes. He pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Fleur said as he walked in.

"And happy Christmas!" Gabrielle said, launching herself at him and wrapping him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Happy Christmas," He said, beaming at his family; they were all sitting around the end of the table, smiling back at him.

"To ze living room," Jean said.

Once in the living room, they all took a seat on several couches which were situated in a U shape around the large Christmas tree. There were dozens of gifts stacked under the tree.

"Youngest first," Jean said, handing Gabrielle a small box. She began slowly removing the tape holding the wrapping in place.

"Gabrielle, it's Christmas; don't be so proper!" Appoline laughed.

Gabrielle grabbed ahold of a crease in the paper and tore it off quickly. Under the wrapping was a rectangular, black leather box. She opened the box and stared speechless at the necklace inside. It was gold, and looked like it has been spun instead of molded, and dangling from it was a sapphire. Her face split, and she picked up the wrapping to see who it was from. She turned to Harry.

"Can you help me?" She asked him.

"Turn around." She did, and he wrapped the necklace around her neck, and clasped it on the back.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, 'Arry." She gave him a kiss, and everybody else in the room looked away to give them privacy.

"'Arry, you're next." He was handed a heavy package, "from: Jean and Appoline" and he opened it to find a spellbook for advanced defensive magic.

Harry hugged Appoline and Jean in turn and thanked them both for the gift.

"We thought it _might_ come in handy when we got it for you; now after what you told us yesterday morning, we _know_ it will," Jean said with a laugh.

After all the presents had been opened and passed around, the mail was handed out. Harry had gotten cards from the Weasley twins, a man named Remus Lupin, who claimed to know his parents…and a letter from Sirius Black. He decided to read the letter from Sirius the next day. He wasn't ready yet.

It was the best Christmas Harry ever had, which wasn't saying much since he had previously never had an actual Christmas, but he was pretty sure no other Christmas would come close to this one.

They spent much of the rest of the day playing with their gifts, and the promised Death Eater attack never came; which was just as well because Harry had completely forgotten about it in all the joy and merriment.


	5. The Duelist

All too soon Harry and Gabrielle had to say goodbye to Jean, Appoline, and Fleur. They flooed back to McGonagall's office, and from there the professor sent them on their way to their room. Classes didn't start until the next day, so Harry and Gabrielle spent much of the morning cuddled on the couch.

When they were sure that most of the castle was up and active, they went their separate ways; Harry to the lake after throwing on heavy winter clothes, and Gabrielle made a visit to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry took a seat under a large tree next to the lake, and pulled out his new defensive spellbook. The lack of an attack on Christmas worried him, but he figured the wards has indeed worked. Either way, he was determined to learn how to protect Gabrielle; he knew that there would be an attack soon. Voldemort was frustrated, that much Harry could gather from their connection. He pulled his new defensive spellbook from under his cloak and opened it at a random page.

"_Protego_," he read from the page. "Simple."

As instructed, he said protego and moved his wand in a parry like movement, but nothing happened. Again he tried it, and again, and again; every time it failed, leaving him with a heavy heart. If he couldn't even perform this simple spell, he would never be able to protect anybody.

"Try again, with more force!" A feral sounding voice barked. Harry turned to see Moody limping towards him. "Again! Go! Now, Potter!"

Harry did as he was told, nearly shouting "protego!" and he whipped his wand in a parry movement, and an almost translucent barrier came into being just feet in front of him. He smiled, and turned to Moody.

"Well done, Potter. But keep practicing; don't want to lose the hang of it, do we now?" He turned and began to walk away, but stopped again. "Bring that book and the French girl up to my office at six sharp. "

"Yes, professor."

Gabrielle gave the Fat Lady the password and stepped into the Gryffindor common room. There were only a few people there, one of them being Hermione; she was snuggled up on the couch reading a book.

"Oh, hi Gabrielle," she said, surprised at seeing the young French girl in the common room.

Without a word, Gabrielle turned and made to leave, but Hermione stopped her.

"Gabrielle wait…please."

Gabrielle stopped and turned towards the bushy haired sixth year. "What do you want, 'Ermione?"

"Just to talk; about Harry," she said timidly.

"Well I am sure 'e does not want anybody else talking about him."

"I just want to know how he's doing; I really do miss him…" Hermione said, sadly.

"If you miss 'im, zen go talk to him. Do not ask me," Gabrielle said with a sour tone.

"But-"

"E is by ze lake," and with that, Gabrielle left. She would look for Angelica somewhere else.

-HP&PWT-

Harry closed the spellbook with a sigh; he had a lot to work on, and not much time to do it. He tucked the book under his robes and looked up to see the figure of a tall, bush haired girl walking in his direction from the castle. He was tempted to flee so he wouldn't have to deal with his traitorous former friend, but he was curious about what she wanted with him, so he stayed put and waited for her to reach him

He was just about to say something to her, before she put up her hand in a motion of silence.

"Before you say anything, I just wanted to apologize," she said, looking at her feet rather than at Harry.

"Well you've apologized; you can go now," Harry said, angrily.

"I- Harry I'm sorry! I still want to be friends!" Hermione sobbed.

The look in her eyes, and the tears gathering there told Harry that she was sincere. He believed her, but that didn't mean he wanted to.

"Just…just give me some time," he said solemnly.

In response, Hermione nodded, turned, and slowly began the long trek to the castle.

He opened his book again, and tried a few defensive spells, but he failed miserably; he had too much on his mind and couldn't focus right. He grew frustrated; he needed a way to clear his mind. He decided he would ask Professor Moody at their first lesson.

He slammed the book shut and tucked it into his robes. Harry then decided to take a walk around the lake to kill time, but after only fifty feet, hushed voices found his ears and he realized he was being followed. He spun and drew his wand, ready for anything. A red spell hit him in the chest and sent him sprawling. The spell had the same effect as being punched very hard in the stomach, and he was left gasping for breath.

He rolled to his side as a light blue jet hit where he had been laying on the ground.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted; the spell caught one of the several hooded figures in the face, and it crumpled to the grounds, unconscious.

Harry cast a protego from his back as a dangerous looking black spell was sent his way. It rebounded, and the offending group scattered to avoid it. Harry jumped to his feet and cast a bombarda at their feet. Two of the figures turned tail and ran, leaving two standing and one still unconscious.

"Serpentsortsia!" Shouted one of the shorter figures, a boy by the sound of his voice. A viper shot out of his wand and lay coiled on the ground next to Harry's feet.

"Depulso," Harry said, and the snake went flying through the air towards the caster, who countered with _"Wingarduim Leviosa" _ and shot the snake right back again.

Harry jumped out of the way and cast another stunner at the one that called the snake, while simultaneously dodging a stunner from the other attacker. Harry's stunner hit its mark, and the boy and the snake both dropped the ground.

All of a sudden Harry's leg felt on fire; he glanced down and saw blood seeping from a cut right above his knee; he heard a girlish cackle. Angry and afraid, Harry began to circle, and the last enemy did the same. Neither cast a spell for what felt like the longest time, they just waited for the other to make the first move. After another minutes of the monotonous circling, the two duelists noticed that a crowd was gathering around them, but nobody dared to get in the middle of it.

There was no cheering, or booing. Even the Slytherins in the crowd refrained from making their usual hissing sounds.

Harry took the initiative and cast a stinging hex, but the figure cast a protego, and countered with the same black spell as earlier; Harry dropped to the ground and rolled to his side to avoid a stunner. He fired a stunner back, and the last attacker dropped like a stone.

Without a word Harry limped past the gathered crowd. His vision was blurry, he was shaking, and he couldn't breathe. He felt the faint sensation of falling.


End file.
